Libertia
Libertia is an romanian micronation made by Craciunoiu Petru.The capital is West Table and the ideology is libertiaism(neo monarchy). History In one day in 2017,Craciunoiu Petru wanted to make a country,so he did make his own country. Goverment Is a federal state(Libertia,Zamzibia and Chincilia) Religion The official one is ortodox but the country is religion free. Citzens The population of Libertia is around 55-60 people(+20 pigeons). Hymn The hymn is in 2 languages: Romanian: ☀Libertia,Libertia,este tara mea! Daca nu ma crezi nu mai sta in ea! Libertia,Libertia,este tara mea! Sper ca ai grija de ea! O tara,o tara,o tara suntem noi! O tara frumoasa fara gunoi! O tara plina de frumusete, Plina de oameni si de politete! Libertia,Libertia,este tara mea! Daca nu ma crezi nu mai sta in ea! Libertia,Libertia,este tara mea! Sper ca ai grija de ea! O tara libera,Libertia e ea! Nu o veti distruge cat timp sunt in ea! Acest imn este pentru patrie iubire, Acest imn este pura bucurie! Libertia,Libertia,este tara mea! Daca nu ma crezi nu mai sta in ea! Libertia,Libertia,este tara mea! Sper ca ai grija de ea! English: Liberty, Liberty, is my country! If you do not believe me, do not stay in it! Liberty, Liberty, is my country! I hope you take care of her! A country, a country, a country we are! A beautiful country without garbage! A country full of beauty, Full of people and politeness! Liberty, Liberty, is my country! If you do not believe me, do not stay in it! Liberty, Liberty, is my country! I hope you take care of her! A free country, Liberty is it! You will not destroy her while I'm in it! This hymn is for love homeland, This hymn is pure joy! Liberty, Liberty, is my country! If you do not believe me, do not stay in it! Liberty, Liberty, is my country! I hope you take care of her! Allies Football '' National team is FCB Libertia. ''Parties The ruling party is LNP(Libertinian National Party) but you can be democratic or communist but its ilegal to be fascist.In romanian the LPN is PLN(Partidul National Libertinian). The coat of arms The coat of arm is an shieldwith 2 swords with the flag and down it writes"liberi",wich translated is"free"(we are free).The coat of arms symbolizes exactly the flag but on a shield. The flag The flag is a yellow star with a green cover,down is black and the background is blue.The star symbolizes the leader and yellow the fauvorite color,the green cover symbolizes the clothes.The black line symbolizes the ground and the blue background symbolizes the water and the sky. Relations Libertia is part of LoMN(League of Micronations)and LoRM(League of Romanian Micronations) Libertia recognieses following countries: Taiwan;Kurdistan;Abkhazia;South Osetia; Diplomacy with micronations Republic of New Rizalia;Vlasynia;League of Micronations(all micronations).League of Romanian Micronations(all micronations). Army The Libertian Army is made out 3 main sectors: Flying Commander: Infantery Commander: Water and Underwater Commander: Mechanical Commander: Internet presence Libertia has a facebook page https://www.facebook.com/Libertia-1932230950424576/ and have its own ball,Libertiaball.Category:Micronations Category:Romanian Micronations Category:European micronations